


Company

by dryswallow



Category: Free!
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Himehajime, M/M, New Years, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold mornings and hot baths. Rin and Haru spend the second morning of the new year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YawaraHayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YawaraHayashi/gifts).



> Prompt: "Anything with an awkwardly romantic Rin on top with a clingy Haru is cute for me..."
> 
> For SoraHiyashi @ tumblr. I had fun working with this prompt, and hope you enjoy it!

It was never strange for Haru to wake up to a cold and empty house. Ever since his grandmother passed, most mornings had been spent in near silence, accompanied only by the natural creaking of the house and the chittering of birds outside. There were exceptions, of course, when Makoto came over in the mornings or on the rare occasions he stayed the night, but by and large, Haru had become accustomed to starting the day on his own.

So it was strange when he awoke that January 2nd to the soft clicking of someone typing away on a phone and another body sharing the warmth of his bed. That's right, Haru remembered, senses coming back to him, he wasn't alone in the house this morning.

This year it wasn't his mother and father who were accompanying him, though they had blown in for the holiday a few days before New Years as they always did. They brought with them gifts from the city, chatter about their jobs, and the usual round of questions about Haru's life: what are you doing in school? have you been eating enough? how is Makoto? Haru answered dutifully, lapsing back into his role as their son with an ease that irritated him.

As usual, the two of them took Haru to the local shrine in the early afternoon of New Years Day, while the sun was still shining brightly off the snow. Haru always felt that his parents stood out when they visited Iwatobi. As far as he knew, both of them grew up in the area, but time spent away had changed them. They looked polished in a way that most people from Iwatobi never would.

And then they were gone as quickly as they came. The house was left quiet and cold until Rin had shown up in his doorway, covered in snow and complaining that he hadn't seen Haru in days. With so few days left before school started, he'd said while blushing, it only made sense for them to spend some time together.

At the time, Haru had been surprised at what a relief Rin's presence had been to him. They had curled up against each other in his bed, watching bad movies and eating leftovers. No complaints passed between them, but there was an edge to their conversations which seemed to imply that the time Rin had spent with his family for New Years hadn't been entirely pleasant. Or maybe, Haru thought, that the absence of Rin's father was nagging at him again, the depth of the loss renewed by the sight of happy families visiting shrines, children with pockets full of New Years money.

In the morning light, Rin's face reflected none of these things. He was slumped against the headboard with his phone in his lap, smiling quietly to himself as he tapped away at the screen. His expression changed when he glanced over at Haru, the smile becoming more of a smirk.

“Are you awake?” Rin asked.

“Mmph.”

“Good morning to you too,” Rin said.

“Too cold,” Haru muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

“You wouldn't be so cold if you slept in more than that shirt,” Rin commented.

“It's more comfortable this way,” Haru said. He could feel the blankets shifting, Rin pulling from his side. “No, stay.”

“It's already ten. I can't stay in bed forever.”

“We could,” Haru said. He reached out, fingers catching the hem of Rin's sweatshirt. He tugged lightly, causing Rin to stop and turn back to him.

“Haru-”

Haru kissed him, neck craned back in a way that was painful but worth it for the muffled sound that came from Rin's throat. He took hold of Rin's sleeves and tugged again, pleased when he felt Rin coming back down to the mattress with him.

“You're ruining everything,” Rin said, face pressed into Haru's hair.

“How so?”

“I was going to make breakfast, or something. Bring it to you in bed. It was going to be nice. Then we could have a bath, and then. You know.”

Oh. Haru smiled quietly. He should have known. The more time he and Rin spent together, the easier it was for him to catch glimpses of Rin's younger self, making plans and grinning cheerfully, leaning in close and asking Haru about what sorts of things he found romantic. It was strange to be reminded just how much Rin had changed – and more than that, why he had changed – but the return of these aspects of Rin's personality were also reassuring.

“I thought it'd be nice,” Rin continued. “Our first of the new year. Something like that.”

Haru patted Rin's shoulder. “Well, you tried.”

“Shut up.”

“You can still make me breakfast, if you want.”

“It's not the same if you know it's coming.”

“A bath, then?”

Rin snorted. “I shouldn't be surprised. All right, a bath.”

He kissed Haru again, then crawled out from beneath the blankets and set off down the hall. Soon Haru could hear the rushing of the pipes, the sound of water pouring into the tub. Just the sound was enough to motivate Haru, the promise of a warm bath defeating his childish attitude towards the cold. Haru wrapped all the blankets around himself before he finally rolled out of bed and toddled out to the bathroom. Rin was standing beside the bathtub, hand beneath the water as he fiddled with the taps. Already the windows were filling with steam.

Haru let the blankets fall from his shoulders into a messy pile on the floor, then stripped off his shirt and boxers. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, coming up behind Rin. One of his hands lingered at Rin's waist, using it for balance as he stepped into the tub. The shock of warm water against his cold skin was nearly painful but absolutely welcome. Haru let his body sink down to the bottom of the tub with his feet under the gushing water, pleased by the feel of it lapping against his sides.

“Come on,” he said, looking up at Rin.

“There's barely any water in there yet,” Rin protested.

“Doesn't matter,” Haru said. He propped himself up with his elbows, trying his best to pout. The expression looked ridiculous, he was sure, but Rin's cheeks were flushed, lips parting slightly as his eyes slid down the length of Haru's naked body.

“Okay, fine,” he said, as if getting into a bathtub with his very naked boyfriend were some terrible thing he'd needed to be convinced of.

Rin turned away slightly as he took off his clothes, eyes cast down at the floor. He removed his sweatshirt first, pulling it over his head and making a halfhearted effort at folding it before placing it on the counter. Then his pants, which he bent down as if to fold but ultimately decided not to bother with, leaving them in a wrinkled mess on the floor.

“Holy fuck it's cold,” Rin hissed, arms wrapped around his chest.

“Romantic.”

“Don't even start.” Rin shook his head. He stepped awkwardly into what space was available, ending up with one knee on either side of Haru's legs and one hand clutching the edge of the tub.

“Are you going to move?”

“Do I need to?” Haru asked. He wrapped his hands around Rin's shoulders, inviting Rin to close the space between them.

Beneath the roar of the water it was impossible for Haru to hear the thrum of Rin's heartbeat or the heaviness of his breath, but he could almost see it in the nervous way Rin's chest rose and fell. Haru tilted his head, pressing soft kisses to Rin's neck and shoulders, coaxing Rin further down. It wasn't entirely comfortable to be pressed against the hard walls of the tubs like this, with some parts of his body warm and wet while others were still prickling with cold. But he could feel Rin's hands on his thighs, his stomach, tracing down his spine, and Haru wanted nothing else.

“Is this okay?” Rin asked, pulling back to catch his breath.

Haru nodded, rubbing Rin's back in a way he hoped was encouraging. It must have worked because he soon felt sharp jolts of pleasure as Rin shifted, rearranging their bodies so their hips were angled against each other. This was far from their first time, but somehow part of Haru felt incredibly vulnerable, like this morning he had opened part of himself to Rin that had previously been shut. Was Rin able to see it? What did it look like?

All thoughts fled as below the water Rin's hand began moving, stroking both of them at once. Haru could feel his own breath growing shallow, moans rising in his throat, but he could hear none of it; everything was drowned by the sound of the water as it continued to rise.


End file.
